


同我的胆怯一起逃亡

by KeraCapio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeraCapio/pseuds/KeraCapio
Summary: *非典型先婚后爱*劣质公路片
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 3





	同我的胆怯一起逃亡

这感觉不太对。

金道英站在甜品桌边，盯着徐英浩在人群中游走的背影，心想：

这感觉不太对。

他们现在正身处于一场陌生人的婚礼，而这个陌生人指的正是他们自己。

从两人正式开始聊天到举办婚礼，这一切都只花了一周的时间。

不论从哪种意义上看，他们都还是陌生人状态。

一场陌生人的婚礼，这感觉真的，不太对。

或许这就是现当代年轻人的婚姻观吧。金道英宽慰自己，又灌了一口香槟——他已经独自站在这里喝了至少三杯香槟了——或许明天徐英浩就会跟他离婚，就像他们决定结婚这样快。

关于徐英浩为什么这么着急要结婚，金道英猜测这个疯狂的想法应该是源自于他迟来的叛逆。

自他认识徐英浩以来——不是一周前，他早就知道徐英浩这号人，总挂在他哥嘴边的“著名友人”之一——金道英听得最多的用于描述徐英浩的词汇就是“有责任感”，就好像他早就成熟到永远不会做错误的事。

但现在的状况，任谁看都像是儿戏。如果不是徐英浩突发奇想地想要任性一把，那么大概率这就是一场他为了隐藏自己真心的形婚。

而作为可能是他身边能找到的看起来最可靠的人，金道英会被徐英浩选中也无可非议。

——这么说也不太对，并非徐英浩找上门来，他们只是碰巧遇上了。这得算成是他们两个人的儿戏。

而且，和徐英浩结婚也没什么不好。金道英甚至除了可能没有爱情之外在这段婚姻里挑不出任何毛病。徐英浩绝对是一个完美的结婚对象。

——开什么玩笑。

金道英放下酒杯，从侧门离开了宴会厅。

这只是一场两个不成熟的成年人因一时昏头而临时起意所举办的小小婚礼，到场的人数屈指可数。大家都围在徐英浩身边——如同他往常的人生那样，被所有人喜欢大概是他的宿命——没有客人会注意到另一位主人公的落跑。

除了本来就觉得金道英过分安静的金道英父亲。

金道英被父亲抓住的时候甚至想不到借口开脱。不管是突然决定的结婚，还是突然的想要悔婚——虽然他已经说过了“我愿意”，这其实已经不算真正意义上的悔婚了——一切都发生得太快了，就好像有什么不知名的动力侵占了金道英的大脑，驱使他去做一些不同寻常的决定。

在徐英浩带着金道英遗忘的外套走过来时，金道英突然对徐英浩之所以是完美的结婚对象这一点有了更深的认识。

“直接走吗？”徐英浩把外套披到金道英身上，问道，就好像他要逃跑这件事早就和徐英浩商量好。

父亲问他们是不是有什么打算，徐英浩的回答自然得就像他们本来就做了这个计划一样，他说：“我们现在就开车去新婚旅行。”

金道英拉上安全带的时候仍旧觉得没有实感。不论是结婚还是逃婚。

但跟着另一位新郎一起从婚礼上逃跑还能称为逃婚吗？金道英的脑子有点转不过来。

徐英浩甚至没有问金道英为什么，只是安静地直接开着车绕出了院子。

金道英摇下车窗趴在窗边，风从脸上拂过时，如同吹走了这场婚礼闹剧给他带来的压力一般让人放松。

这时候徐英浩却开口了，提醒他并非自己一个人，打断了他难得的轻松。

“你想去哪？”徐英浩问。

但问题的答案金道英也不知道。

于是他回答：“哪里都可以。”

徐英浩没再多纠结，反而朝他笑道：“那就等到了你想停下的地方再停下吧。”

金道英喜欢这个回答的同时又讨厌这个回答。

他们就像要进行一场突如其来的公路旅行。但这种没有目的地的公路旅行，其实更像是一场逃亡。

他们的第一站是路边没什么人的中餐厅，原因是金道英肚子饿了。

徐英浩一边笑一边靠边停车。金道英有点恼羞成怒，提高了音量回应道：“怎么啦？肚子饿是每个人的基本权益。”

“只是没想到你在逃婚的路上去的第一站会是一家餐馆。”徐英浩那么轻易地就说出了“逃婚”两个字，他甚至还挂着笑，就好像被逃婚的人不是他本人一样。

或许他本来就不在意。

事实上也没什么好在意的。金道英心想，他们甚至才深入接触了不到一周，徐英浩早该猜到他会后悔。就像金道英也早就猜到徐英浩会不在意。

徐英浩点了至少四个人的分量。金道英于是忍不住用震惊的眼神去看他——他的情绪总是轻易就表露。

徐英浩对此的回应是揉了一把金道英的头发——要说金道英想要逃婚这整个事件，应该从他没有为了婚礼做发型就能看出来倪端。

徐英浩说：“谁知道接下来还有没有饭店。”

金道英整个愣住。

原因有二，一是他没想到徐英浩真打算跟他耗下去；二是他确实没想到这个可能性。

徐英浩于是又揉了一把他的头发，说：“没有我你可怎么办啊。”

金道英感到自己的耳尖在发烫——这只是出于成年人的自尊而已。

已经提前预想了未来的徐英浩看起来比金道英更不想回到那场荒诞的婚礼。

金道英很少毫无计划地去做一件事，这场突如其来的逃婚于他而言绝对是一场意外。但徐英浩不是，徐英浩好像拥有把所有意外都归进计划中的能力。

金道英突然想到，其实跟徐英浩结婚也没有什么不好的。

“想什么呢？”徐英浩伸手在他眼前晃晃，“该上路了。”

即使明白徐英浩不是真的想知道他正在想什么，金道英还是因为这种想法被撞破的感觉而感到有些羞耻。

徐英浩问他想往哪个方向走，金道英想了想，说：“朝夕阳的方向走。”

徐英浩于是笑了出来。

就好像金道英变得稍微有点浪漫主义是什么奇怪的事。

但这确实很奇怪。

金道英一直清楚自己和徐英浩的差别，他们看待事物就像极与极。徐英浩是天生的浪漫主义者，而金道英不是，金道英所看到的尽是生活中最血淋淋的部分。但或许浪漫因子是一种极易感染的传染病毒，而徐英浩显然把自己的“浪漫病”传染给了金道英。

“你选了个好方向。”徐英浩称赞道。

金道英知道徐英浩所说不过又一句他张口就来的恭维话，但也仍旧靠着车窗，嘴角跟着上扬起来。

“我知道。”他回道，带着可爱的骄傲语气。

夕阳洒进车里的时候，金道英不时会冒出“想要一直这么开下去”的想法。

但夕阳的浪漫余晖不该披在逃亡者身上。金道英每一唤醒那个想法就会这样提醒自己。

徐英浩倒是很平静，他安定地开着车，穿着华贵的西装，看起来就像要载金道英去参加一个奢华的晚宴。

但他们的面前没有金光闪闪的宴会，只有不属于他们的夕阳以及即将扑面而来的望不到头的黑暗。

徐英浩问他：“如果找不到住所，睡在车里可以吗？”

金道英则是已经把西装外套脱下来盖在身上，俨然一副马上就可以睡下的样子：“没关系的。”

徐英浩撇过视线看了他一眼，笑了起来：“看来你已经准备好了嘛。”

金道英半张脸藏在外套下，抖着肩膀笑：“嗯哼。”

徐英浩惊人的亲和力仿佛能够把所有的尴尬都柔化，他们现在相处起来不像是彼此的逃婚对象，倒是像一对突发奇想想要来一场公路旅行的普通朋友。

他们在一个靠近荒废篮球场的路边停下，徐英浩从车后座翻出另一件外套递给了金道英：“深夜会更冷。”

金道英轻声道了谢，把徐英浩的外套也盖到了自己身上。

被徐英浩的气味笼罩就好像在被他本人拥抱一样诡异。金道英在黑暗中偏过脑袋望向徐英浩，他的轮廓被月光照耀，阴影衬得眉眼更深邃。

在徐英浩的车里，在徐英浩外套的笼罩下，在徐英浩身边。金道英已经被徐英浩的气味包围了。

这是金道英人生中体验过的最冒险的一觉，但却也是他这段时间以来睡得最好的一次。

所以这促成了金道英人生中第一次——讨厌醒来。

醒来时徐英浩不在车里。

他正倚靠在车边，看到金道英打开车门绕到他身旁来，便盯着他眯起眼睛吸了一口烟，又偏过头避开他吐出烟雾。

“你想去哪呢？道英。”徐英浩问他，目光朦胧在烟雾里，“你想要什么呢？”

可答案金道英自己也不清楚，他想或许他只是想要逃跑。可是他究竟是要逃开什么呢？如果是这段无厘头的婚姻，那么仍旧待在徐英浩身边显然是错误的。

但他想，在他不成形的逃跑计划里，徐英浩或许也没有那么重要。

他可以待在徐英浩旁边，把徐英浩当做过去的任何一个节点里的徐英浩，而非他的“结婚对象”。不去想徐英浩促成这段婚姻的真正目的、不去想这段婚姻的真实性、不去想它在砌成的同时就已经摇摇欲坠的事实。

——或许他只是需要有个人待在旁边，而这个人正好是徐英浩。

没什么奇怪的，金道英想。

徐英浩没能等到金道英的答案，也不再纠结。他扔掉抽到一半的烟头，又用为了昨天的仪式而擦得闪亮的皮鞋，沉默着把烟头碾灭。

金道英盯着徐英浩碾灭烟头的动作，突然意识到自己可能已经搞砸了太多事情。

“我还记得以前我们打球，你总是坐在旁边等着你哥一起回家。”徐英浩望向眼前的废旧篮球场，突然说道。

金道英也跟着陷入了回忆。他对篮球不感兴趣，从来都没有参与进去的热情，只是在旁边看着他哥、看着徐英浩他们一起在球场上打闹——如果当时他鼓起勇气加入他们，或许今天的一切就都不会发生。他突然想到。

“你怎么看都对篮球不感兴趣，每次来都只是坐在一旁听歌发呆。”徐英浩继续说，转过头朝金道英笑，“但即使这样，你也每次都来。那时候我甚至想过，要是我也有这样一个弟弟就好了。”

金道英看着徐英浩，想不到该怎么回答这句话。但徐英浩也没有非要等他回答的意思，又转回去望着篮球场，眼里流露出对过去的追忆。

短暂的沉默后，金道英又问：“我哥说有教练找你去打职业，为什么最后没有去？”

“你知道啊……”听到金道英提起这件事，徐英浩先是愣了一下，才回过神来开玩笑回道，“可能你没仔细看过我们打球不知道，我打的真不怎么样，只是占了个身高优势。”

金道英听徐英浩这样的自嘲，撇了撇嘴：“我觉得其实还行。”

而徐英浩没有回复。

许久之后金道英又重新打破了沉默：“你为什么突然想要结婚呢？”

“那你又为什么答应了呢？”徐英浩没有回答，反问道。

金道英想了想，如实回答：“我不知道。”

徐英浩于是笑了。

金道英还想再找些什么话题聊，但最终仍是以失败告终。

他叹了口气：“和我在一起很无聊吧？因为我是个很无趣的人。”

徐英浩伸手揉了一把金道英睡得乱糟糟的头发，起身打开车门：“这样也很好，感觉很特别。”

他们接着上路，开往下一个未知地。

汽油在四下无人的偏远公路上耗尽。

金道英堂皇地看向徐英浩，希望他这时候能想到什么拯救这一切的办法，就像他平时那样轻松地把问题三两下全都解决干净。

徐英浩说：“没办法了，下车推车吧。”

——至少也是种办法。

徐英浩将他白衬衫的袖子挽到手肘，昨天抹上厚重发胶的头发现在也只是些微松散，看起来不像是个在偏远公路上汽油耗尽的倒霉人，倒像个昨天在办公室熬夜加班的白领。

虽然金道英自己也没有比徐英浩更能融进周边的环境，但这样的场景还是让他忍不住偷笑。

徐英浩于是探过脑袋看向他：“有什么有趣的事情，跟我也分享一下吧。”

“只是觉得，这样的经历可能一辈子也只有这一次了。”

徐英浩也笑了：“那可说不准。也许经历了这次，我们开始发现了这种事的乐趣也说不定。”

——我们。

徐英浩说。

他使用这个词自然得就好像当时应付着金道英的父亲把金道英从那场荒唐的仪式中带走那样。

但金道英不知道该用什么样的词汇来回应这句话。

他想起好久好久以前徐英浩从球场上朝他走来，坐到他旁边跟他搭话。

而他当时也像现在这样，嗓子好像被某种异物哽住，说不出一句话来。

某种被大众描述为粉色、炽热、且极易上瘾的异物。

“喜欢吗？”徐英浩突然问道，目光落在路边野生的花田里，停下了动作，“花的颜色被天空衬得很漂亮。”

金道英也朝那边望去，轻柔的风拂过花田，翻荡起渐变色的涟漪。

徐英浩于是向着花田走去，又朝金道英招了招手。

“喜欢。”金道英说，安静地站到徐英浩身边。

但喜欢感动不了风。

这时徐英浩回过头看他，风在他的轮廓上打转，轻轻抚过他散落的发梢：“你知道吗。”

金道英以为他要说些什么关于花的故事。但他总是猜不透徐英浩的动作。

“我跟我的朋友说我要结婚了，对象是个近乎完美的人，”徐英浩笑出了声，“然后他们都说这肯定是我想象出来的人物。”

金道英的瞳孔不受控制地动摇了一下。

“换我我也这么说，”他低下头嘟哝，“世上怎么可能有什么近乎完美的人。”

徐英浩没有立刻回答，而是等金道英重新抬起头望向他，而他望进金道英的眼睛里。

他告诉金道英说：“金道英，世上没什么不可能。”

在这一刻金道英终于发现，强烈的喜欢是没有办法伪装的。

金道英首先探过身去亲吻了徐英浩的嘴唇。

而徐英浩在金道英后退后又追了上去，并按住了金道英的后颈。

他们赶在正午之前找到了加油站。

在加油站简陋的便利店里，金道英站在咖啡机前盯着看，直到徐英浩拎着两包薯片和一瓶水在他身边停下：“免费咖啡啊。”

“嗯，免费咖啡。”金道英回答。

徐英浩偏过脑袋靠到金道英肩上，也盯着咖啡机看，懒洋洋地：“想尝尝吗？肯定很难喝。”

“肯定很难喝。”金道英带着笑意重复，“你不试试吗？”他说着，鞋尖转过去轻敲一下徐英浩的。

“那就喝吧。”徐英浩倒是干脆，把薯片和水一并塞进金道英怀里，走过去接了一杯咖啡，喝了一口后就选择把它放下了，“感觉像在喝泥水。”

金道英毫不留情地嘲笑出声。

“我刚刚看到旁边有一家酒吧。”从便利店走出来后徐英浩便说道。

“白天也营业？”金道英顺着问下去。

徐英浩耸耸肩：“晚上这里应该也没什么人吧。”

“那去吗？”

“去吧。”

酒吧和加油站便利店仿佛是两个世界。

并非是酒吧有多华丽，恰恰相反，这甚至是一间只有基础吧台的地下酒吧。

但即使是几乎正午的现在，里面也昏暗得像夜晚一般，且温度低得简直就像进入了一个阴冷的洞穴。

他们倚着吧台喝酒，身穿绣着华丽暗纹的高级西装，低矮的房顶几乎要碰到徐英浩的头顶。

酒的味道也很奇怪，就像兑了太多的水，已经失去了本来的味道。

金道英以为这样的情景会让徐英浩看起来很奇怪，但事实上，徐英浩看起来好极了，你很难分辨到底是他的气质让身边的酒馆变得稍微高级了一些，还是徐英浩本人融入了这片颓废里。

酒的味道虽然不太好，但至少它能起到一些保暖作用了，金道英感觉身体开始热了起来，他的脸颊都在发烫。

酒保问徐英浩是否需要续杯，他点点头，和酒保聊了起来。

最后酒保给他们免了单，并祝他们新婚快乐。

——跟徐英浩待在一起就像是一种怪异的现实冒险。好像那些莫名其妙的、奇迹一般的故事，总是轻易就能在他身上发生。

徐英浩举起酒杯和金道英的碰了一下，再次问了这个问题：“你想去哪呢，道英？”

这一次金道英总算有了答案：“我想去看乐队演出。”

在这个除了加油站和酒吧之外就只剩下一望无际田野的乡间小道上，金道英的回答完全脱离了他的现实主义。

而徐英浩笑道：“乐队演出啊……天，我真想再娶你一次。”

酒保给他们指了路。

继续往前走，会有一个不知名的乐队在下午办一场不知名的演出。

没有路标，也不知道距离。但只要继续往前走，在看到场地的瞬间，就一定能知道是那。

他们从艳阳当空驶到斜风细雨。

金道英贴着车窗往外看，嘴里小声嘀咕：“会不会因为下雨取消呢？”

“可能吧。”徐英浩也摸不准雨什么时候会停，“也可能我们到的时候已经结束了。”

“那怎么办？”金道英又看向徐英浩，潜意识里他总是认为徐英浩怎样都会有办法。

而徐英浩也总是能及时抛出答案：“那就去找下一个演出。”

幸运的是他们到达时演出还在继续，乐队劣质的音响效果融在雨声中，分辨不出好听或是不好听。

在金道英还看着窗外的倾盆大雨犹豫时，徐英浩已经打开车门走了出去。

他走到前方，朝车里的金道英招招手。这下他的头发完全散了下来。

金道英于是也拥有了打破常规的勇气，打开车门朝徐英浩走去。

“接下来这首，”麦克风好像出了问题，需要很大声地喊才能听到主唱的声音，“是我个人最喜欢的一首歌。”

为数不多的观众都挤在不远处的帐篷下躲雨，隔着厚重的雨幕观赏乐队表演。

而徐英浩和金道英独自在舞台前站定，看着对方狼狈的样子大笑，然后他们在大雨里接吻。

“金道英，新婚快乐。”徐英浩说，雨水打湿了他的轮廓，目光都柔和。


End file.
